Rest In Peace, Skye
by Owly La Chouette
Summary: Short Story. "Istirahatlah dengan tenang... Skye.  "  Chara Death. My first Claire x Skye Pair...


Disclaim: ngak punya Harvest Moon... Trus terinspirasi ma lagu Avenged sevenfold, seize the day (tapi ngak mirip kok). Plus Long Kiss Goodbye nya Halcali yang jadi soundtrack Naruto

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Rest In Peace, Skye.

By: OwlyBros.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Banyak kenangan indah yang kita ukir._

_Saat kita bertemu. Saat kita menikah._

_Saat anak kita bergerak dalam kandunganku._

"Skye, anak kita bergerak. Coba kau rasakan." kata Claire yang perutnya sudah membesar karena hamil 7 bulan.

"Iya, dia aktif sekali. Sepertimu." kata Skye.

"Semoga, anak kita lahir sehat ya, sayang." kata Claire mengelus perutnya. Skye pun memeluk Claire dari belakang.

"Aku ingin sekali seperti ini selamanya. Bersamamu dan anak kita yang lahir nanti." kata Claire.

_Aku menyesal._

_Sangat menyesal melepas tanganmu waktu itu... Andai saja... Andai saja aku bisa menahanmu lebih erat..._

Tok, tok tok...

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Claire diketuk pertanda ada tamu yang datang.

Ternyata itu Jack, Cliff dan Gray, temannya Skye.

"Hey, ayo silahkan masuk." kata Skye,

"Siapa sayang?" tanya Claire dari dapur.

"Teman-temanku." jawab Skye.

"Apa perlu kubuatkan minum?" tanya Claire lagi.

"Ten..." perkataan Skye terpotong oleh Jack.

"Tak perlu Claire kami kesini hanya mencari Skye." potong Jack. "Oke, kau jadi ikut hari ini?" tanya Jack.

"Tapi ini yang terakhirkan? Aku tak mau lagi berurusan dengan polisi. Selain karena Claire, ini demi anakku." jawab Skye.

"Ya." jawab Gray singkat.

Melihat Skye yang pergi bersama teman-temannya yang Claire tahu sesama pencuri, Claire pun menahan Skye.

"Skye, kumohon jangan mencuri lagi. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu." pinta Claire.

"Aku berjanji, Claire. Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah ini, aku akan menjadi petani sepertimu dan anak kita, akan kita didik menjadi penerus pertanian ini." kata Skye sambil mengelus pipi Claire.

Air mata mengalir dari mata biru itu. Skye menghapusnya. Dan Claire memegang tangan Skye.

Skye pun berjalan keluar dari rumah. pegangan Claire terlepas dari Skye.

_Skye yang kucintai..._

_Kenapa kau pergi?_

_Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian?_

_Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dan anak kita?_

"Angkat tangan kalian!" teriak Jack. Sambil menodongkan SMG kearah penjaga toko gadai.

"Angkat tanganmu!" teriak Skye kearah sekuriti yang hampir mengambil senjatanya.

semua berjalan dengan baik. Namun...

Suara sirine polisi kemudian terdengar.

Skye dan teman-temannya kemudian lari dari pintu belakang. Polisi cepat mengejarnya. Mereka berlari, polisi mencoba melumpuhkan mereka dengan menembak.

Dor Dor...

"Skye!" teriak Cliff yang melihat Skye tertembak.

Cliff pun menghampiri Skye yang telah jatuh ketanah. Sedangkan Jack dan Gray kabur.

"Kurasa.. Uhuk... Ini akhirnya." kata Skye yang tangannya mulai dingin.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Skye. Pikirkan istrimu dan anakmu." kata Cliff.

"Kumohon... Uhuk... Beritahu Claire... Uhuk... Nama anakku... Sora..." kata Skye yang kemudian tak sadarkan diri lagi.

_Terlalu berat untuk melepasmu..._

_Terlalu sedih aku mengenangmu..._

_Terlalu banyak kenangan yang terukir..._

_Kuharap... Kau tenang disana... Skye..._

Somewhere, Graveyard...

Seorang wanita berumur 20 tahunan berambut pirang datang membawa seorang bayi. Bayi tersebut perak warna rambutnya. Bayi itu membuka matanya, persis warna mata ibunya.

Wanita itu atau biasa disebut Claire, berhenti disebuah nisan bertuliskan Skye.

"Hai sayang, aku datang lagi. Kali ini aku membawa Sora. Anak kita." kata Claire. Mata Claire kembali mengeluarkan air mata sambil tersenyum. "Sayang, kau curang. Padahal kau sudah berjanji, akan bersamaku dan Sora." Air mata Claire mengalir semakin deras.

"Skye, kuharap kau tenang disana. Kuharap kau menjagaku dan anak kita dimasa depan nanti." kata Claire. Sora tiba-tiba tersenyum dan tangannya menggapai pipi ibunya seakan ingin menghapus air mata Claire.

"Lihat anakmu, mirip sekali denganmu." kata Claire. Setelah membersihkan kuburannya Skye, Claire meletakkan foto dirinya dan Skye bersama dan meletakkan sebuah bunga toy flower.

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang... sayang."

The End

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: setelah lihat keatas, kayanya jelek ya ficnya... Yah, owly sibuk sih... Lagi buat orificnya OwlyBros di FictionPress. cerita ini amat sangat terinspirasi ma video clip Lagunya Avenged sevenfold, Seize The Day. Di video clipnya, sang wanita meninggal dan sang pria yang mengunjungi nisan sang wanita. Tapi di fic ini kuputar balikan ceritanya dan kuubah sedikit. Dan lagi berbagai ending sudah kusiapkan buat cerita ini dan kayanya ini yang cocok. Okay, sudikah Tuan dan Nyonya yang terhormat merepiu fic sederhana ini?


End file.
